


Temptation

by Includeficinthesequel



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Hamgelica, Hamgelica Smut, Modern, Office Sex, Porn Without Plot, Smut, affair, poor eliza, schuyler sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Includeficinthesequel/pseuds/Includeficinthesequel
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Hamgelica had an affair?This one is set in modern time. They get it on in Alex’s office





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little over a year ago and I’m quite proud of it. I hope you guys like it too!

It had been too long since she had seen him. Too long since they were pressed against each other, sharing kisses laced with betrayal and broken promises. Angelica longed to be near him. She longed to have his hands all over her body. His lips on hers, his fingers deep inside of her. She missed the way his hardness filled her up and made her climax over and over again.

Six months. Six long months had passed since they had last been together and she couldn't wait. She was sitting on the edge of his desk. Long hair slicked back in a ponytail, fitted power suit, shoes kicked off and by the door to his office. He said he needed to finish up an email before they could do anything. His shirt had long since been untucked from his slacks, unbuttoned, and his tie nowhere to be found. When he was done he finally looked to her. They shared a brief smile. He stood up and kissed her deeply, his hand cupping her face, thumb tracing over her cheekbone. The deeper he kissed her, the deeper she fell for him. He knew that, he felt it too.

 As the moment intensified so did their want for each other. His lips parted from hers and trailed to her neck and jaw. The soft sounds escaping her lips spurred him on. He removed her shirt, unbuttoning each button as he kissed where they previously were. His lips had reached her waistband, he teasingly sucked at the skin he found there.

 She moaned softly and pulled him up to kiss her again. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra. She let it slide off of her shoulders and onto the floor. He trailed a hand up to knead her breast, to pinch and roll her nipple between his fingertips. It was enough to make her squirm. The wet heat she felt settled in her groin. She was desperate for him and unafraid to show it. Her hips gently rocked against his waist. She could feel the erection he was now sporting.

 The only thing separating them was their clothes. His lips parted from hers and replaced his fingertips on one of her nipples. She bit her lip at the feeling of his hot, wet mouth on the now hard bud. He sucked gently and glanced up at her for a reaction. His now free hand was placed on her upper thigh. He gently squeezed and caused her hips to roll against his. The want intensified with each teasing movement of his.

 “Please,” she breathed out.

 “Please what, my love?” He responded as he pulled away from her nipple but not before gently biting down on it.

 Her breath hitched. “Take me. I want you. I've wanted you for so long. It's been months Alexander.”

 “As you wish.” He said simply. The coy little smirk on his face meant she would be pleasured after a little more of his teasing.

“Can I taste you?”

“Of course!” She said a little too eagerly.

He responded by cupping her center through her pants. She gasped and bucked her hips into his hand. He smirked and unbuttoned her slacks, pushing them down and off of her. He noticed the wet patch forming on her panties. He licked his lips at the sight of it. If he looked close enough he could see her erect clit. He cupped her again and rubbed a thumb over her core through her panties.

She released a soft moan, craving more from him. “Please.” She whimpered softly. “I need you.” She knew she sounded desperate but she didn’t care. She was desperate. Desperate to feel him all over her, in her, around her. She needed him.

He pulled her panties down and off of her legs. She was now completely bare for him. He chuckled lowly as she spread her legs for him, clearly desperate for his touch. He licked his lips at the sight of her. Swollen and dripping with need. He knelt down in front of her and used his thumbs to spread her lips open. He licked through her folds, briefly teasing her slit. He felt her flex the little muscle. He continued to tease her just to hear her beg.

“Please. I _need_ you Alex. _Please._ ” She rolled her hips to get him right where she wanted him. She moaned softly when he used the tip of his tongue to trace over her clit. The touch was feather light and enough to have her melting for him. She bit her lip when he sucked her clit into his mouth, pulling the bud with his lips.

“Fuck.” She whispered. If he kept this up she wouldn’t last very long. She could feel her cum dripping down from her slit to her ass.

Alexander dipped his head down to collect the cum that covered her puckered hole. He smirked when heard her moan. He pushed two fingers into her and pumped them at the pace he knew she liked. He continued to tease her clit until she was clenching around his fingers and screaming his name. It only spurred him on. He fucked her faster with his fingers and soon enough she was cumming hard with a small spurt of cum spewing out of her.

Once she came down from her orgasm he pulled his slacks off and kicked them to the side. Now he was just left in his boxers. He pressed his cock to her pussy. The only thing separating them was the thin fabric of his boxers.

She rolled her hips to grind her clit against him. His cock twitched from the wet heat surrounding it. She whimpered and moaned aching for more friction. He pulled away from her and took his boxers off. She wrapped her hand around his cock and rubbed her thumb over the slit, all while drawing him closer to her. She guided him into her pussy and there he fucked her slowly and deeply.

All that could be heard were soft moans and whimpers from both parties. Occasionally a louder sound coming from Angelica each time she fell closer to the edge.

Alex groaned pretty loudly when he looked down to see his cock all the way inside of her, stretching her out. He didn’t even realize he stopped until Angie started to speak again. “Please. I need more.” 

“I’ll take care of you, baby. No worries.” He leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. He hovered over her with a hand in her hair as he started fucking her again. Just a few moments later he was feeling her pussy clench around him. 

“Cum with me.” She whispered.

Soon enough they were cumming together with Alex’s cum filling her up. She wrapped her legs around him to keep him close as she started cumming again.

“That was so sexy, baby girl.” He brushed some hair out of her face as they relaxed into each other. Their bodies were still connected as one.

“I’m ready for more.” She said just as he pulled out of her. He looked down to see her pussy stretched and leaking their combined cum out of it. It made him bite his lip. She noticed him watching her and spread her legs, opening herself up to him and dipping her fingers in for a taste of their cum.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
